extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Mamluks
General Information Sunni (1250-1517)|culture = Egyptian Arab (1250-1517)|tech_group = Muslim|government = Mamluk Government|capital = Qahirah (361)|rank = Kingdom|tag = MAM}} The''' ' '''Mamluks' is an Egyptian country that is playable from May 2nd, 1250 to 1517. In 1517, The Mamluks are, after a series of wars, annexed by the Ottomans. The Mamluks have two historical rivals: The Ottomans and The Timurids. See also: Ottomans, Timurids, Cyprus, Tripoli (North Africa), Ethiopia, Egypt Form Mamluks (Adopt Mamluk Government) * Requirement(s): ** Is an Iqta ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** *** ** Has not enacted Mamluk Government Tier 1 Government Reform ** Administrative Technology at least 42 ** does NOT exist ** Own core province(s): Qahirah (361) ** Own any province in Region(s): Egypt, Arabia, Mashriq, Maghreb or Horn of Africa * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Capital moves to Qahirah (361) ** Obtain new missions ** Current ruler will die ** Current heir will die ** Government Rank changes to Kingdom ** Change government to a Monarchy *** Enact Mamluk Government Tier 1 Government Reform ** Get 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Can adopt Mamluk Ideas and Traditions ** Gain permanent claim on region(s): Egypt Decisions Form Egypt Requirements: * Primary culture is Egyptian Arab * Is not the: ** European Union ** Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** Ottomans ** Arabia * Egypt does not exist * Has an administration technology of at least level 65 * Capital is Cairo (361) * Is not a subject nation * Is not at war * Owns the core provinces: Cairo (361), Rashid (362), Dumyat (363), Alexandria (358), Faiyum (359) Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Egypt * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain a permanent claim on the Egypt Region * Become Kingdom if Duchy * If an HRE member and not an elector, all provinces are removed from the Empire. * Government changes to Despotic Monarchy * Randomly owned province with Egyptian Arab culture ** Gain 1 Base Tax * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Form Arabian Nation Requirements: * Primary culture is in the Arabic Culture Group * Arabia does not exist * Administrative Technology at Least 55 * Is Not a Subject Nation * Is Not a Nomad Nation * Is Not a Colonial Nation * At Peace * Owns Core Province: Alexandria, Cairo, Aleppo, Jerusalem, Damascus, Medina, Mecca, Aden, Sanaa, Al-Aridand, Qatif, Muscat, Nizwa, and Baghdad Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Arabia * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain a permanent claim on the Mashriq, Egypt and Arabia areas. * Set government rank to Empire. * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest * If an HRE member and not an elector, all provinces are removed from the Empire. Unify Islam Requirements: * Power points is 100 in: ** Administrative ** Military ** Diplomatic * Owns or a vassal owns the provinces: ** Cordoba, Tunis, Fez, Mecca, Medina, Damascus, Aden, Muscat, Baghdad, Samarkand, Zaranj * All owned provinces are in the Muslim religion group Upon Enactment: * Adds the modifier A United Islam for the rest of the campaign: ** -20% Stability Cost Modifier ** +2% Missionary Strength ** +2 Tolerance of the True Faith ** +1 Tolerance of Heretics * Lose 100 points in ** Administrative ** Military ** Diplomatic Mamluk Ideas and Traditions Traditions: # +25% Trade Steering # +10% Cavalry Combat Ability Ideas: # Red Sea Trade: +5% Global Trade Power & +10% Trade Range # Monuments to our Greatness: +1 Yearly Prestige # Purchase New Mamluks: +15% Manpower Recovery Speed # Reform the Army: +5% Discipline # Reform the Fellah System: +10% Production Efficiency # Reform of the Succession: -15% Stability Cost Modifier # Monopoly Ports: +10% Trade Efficiency Ambitions: # +25% Provincial Trade Power Modifier Category:Countries Category:African countries Category:Asian countries Category:Arabic countries Category:Egyptian Arab countries Category:Sunni countries Category:Muslim countries Category:Mamluk Governments Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Middle East Category:Formable nations